User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 20
The Return Of The Sociopath It's been over a month now since Jessica left Bullworth. Things were rough for Jessica in San Andreas at first, according to what she told me on Facebook. But now she seems to getting use to the change and actually enjoying herself. It's good to know she's doing okay. She's doing better than what I'm having to deal with here. Vice Principal Johnson eyeballs me alot more now since I got Derek to talk to him about dropping the charges against Greg. I sometimes wonder if helping Greg back on campus was a good idea. I still can't stand being around Greg. I mainly stay away from Greg and don't reply to him when he tries to talk to me. Michael and Charles seem to notice it, but don't say anything to me at all about it. I'm glad they don't. Like last year, some violence has ended recently in Liberty City which alot of reporters dubbed "the Chinatown Wars". Something about the Triads causing trouble and having a war against many of the street gangs. Apart from the violence in Liberty City and me avoiding Greg, things haven't been going on lately. Today was Moday, December 21. Christmas Break has recently begun and we won't have classes for two weeks till January 4 next year. This year was almost at an end and it would be soon 2010. I was at Burger Shot, hanging with Hailey. "So is Jessica doing well at the vet program?" Hailey asked. "Yeah, she's doing well. She's learning how to work with horses right now....not that she never had worked with horses before", I told her. "That's good", she stated before taking a bite out of her burger. "How are you and Greg doing?" she then asked. I just stared at her for a brief second, then I said, "I don't really like to talk about him right now", I told her. "It's been months since Greg ratted you out. Can't you let it go?" she said. She did have a point, but I told her, "Too much has been happening to me lately. I'm not sure how to let things go". After a while of eating, we then head back to the school. We went straight to the caferteria when we returned to the school. Nicole and Bradi were at our usual table. Hailey and I went to the table and sat down. "Where are the boys....and snitch?" I rubbed in. "Michael texted me something about a poker game that the three of them are playing in the dorm", Nicole told me. "Maybe I should stop by and watch", I replied sarcastically. Just then, Jimmy Queen came limping into the caferteria and sat down at our table. "What happened to you?" I asked him. "Nothing. It's nothing", he replied. I leaned towards him and said, "If those Preps are giving you a hard time again, let me deal with them. You don't need your 'older brother' Michael to get into more trouble", I told him. "It wasn't the Preps that did it", he told me. "THEN WHAT?" I shouted at him. I hate it when he keeps things quiet and won't tell anyone about it. He sometimes does it to Michael as if Mike could read his mind. "Some new kid tripped me when I was walking by him in the hall earlier", he told me. "Who? What's his name?" I asked him. He then looked away from me and then pointed at a different table and he said, "He did". I turned around and that was when I saw the familar face that I thought I would never see on campus: Gary Smith. "Come with me", I told Jimmy as I grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to Gary's table. Gary looked up at me and saw me coming towards him. "Hello there, fellow classmate", he replied. "Don't 'fellow classmate' me, Gary. What the hell are you doing on campus?" I said to him agressively. "My rich uncle decided to get me back into Bullworth Academy after spending two and a half years of home schooling. Thanks to Dr. Crabblesnitch and Vice Principal Johnson, I'm back and I'll be starting my classes up once school starts back up", he told me. "Would this rich uncle be the same one that has a helicopter and a boat that you used on separate occasions when I went after your ass?" I stated. "I'm through with running that crew that you fought several times. I want a fresh start. Let's be friends". He held his hand out, waiting for me to shake it. I knew for sure he was lying under his breath. After the whole acid and heroin bullshit last year, I knew better than to trust him. I instead grabbed his tray of food that he was eating and then tossed it onto the wall. The loud noise caught everybody's attention and they were all focusing their attention on us by then. "I don't know what you're up to, but you better not mess with me or my friends. If I see you eyeball someone that I care about, you'll regret it". "Same thing Hopkins told me when I met him and Petey the dork this morning", he replied. "You better not even ruin the school or else I will hunt you down if not Hopkins", I threatened. "Is that all? I'm bored", he sarcastically replied. I pointed at Jimmy and said, "Trip him again and I'll trip you down the stairs". Jimmy and I walked away from him and back to our table where the girls were surprised about what just happened. "Stay away from him. He's dangerous", I told the girls. "Who is he?" Bradi asked. "When you see Michael, ask him about him. His name is Gary Smith", I replied. The five of us then left the caferteria. There was no point in staying there as everyone was still eyeballing me for what I did. The girls went to the Girls' Dorm while I helped walked Jimmy to the dorm. While we were heading to the dorm, I asked Jimmy, "Why don't you ever stand up for yourself?" He just stared at me and said nothing. "Why don't you defend yourself from all these assholes? Michael usually has to cover for you. You come from a rough neigborhood, it should have done you good", I told him. "I don't know", he told me. "Do you know anything at all?" I mocked him. He remained silent all the way to the dorm afterwards. We entered the common room where Greg, Michael and Charles were playing poker. "Something happened", I told them before I settled Jimmy onto the cough. "You on your period again?" Michael replied without looking up from his cards. "No smartass", I replied back. Then I spilled the beans to them. "Gary's back". The guys literally dropped their cards and looked over at me and Jimmy. That was probably when Michael knew that Gary hurt Jimmy. "I'm gonna go kill him", Charles said as he got up from his seat. Michael stepped infront of him before he could leave the room. "Woah, hold on there, Incredible Hulk. We can't jump to conclusions", Michael told him. Michael turned to me and asked, "How did he get back in? I thought he was expelled a while ago". "I wouldn't really consider mid-2007 a while ago. The snitch's boyfriend let him back in", I told Michael while looking at Greg. "Hey, I don't like him as much as you do", Greg said, trying to fry me infront of the others. We got into each other's face and then started agruing. It wasn't till Michael broke up the agrument that I felt like punching Greg in the jaw. "Hey fellas, calm the hell down", Michael told us both. "Greg, what you did was wrong. But C-Money....he has tried and tried to get your approval back". "Whatever, I'm out", I said to him. I left the dorm just so I wouldn't have to be anywhere near Greg. I felt like having vodka right now, so I went to the Rockin' Box for the rest of the day. 2 Days Later; 10:24 AM I was walking around the school, just thinking about everything I've been through this year. Between the two years that I spend here at Bullworth Academy, 2009 was the crazies of the two. I'm wondering what 2010 will be like. Just when I was lost in thought, Ms. Danvers called for me, Greg, Michael, Charles, Jimmy, Nicole, Bradi and Patrick. I went to the office to see what we were in trouble for. When I did get to the front office, I joined up with the others. Dr. Crabblesnitch was waiting for us and Vice Prinpical Johnson. I knew this wasn't going to be go and I was right. Johnson placed a bag of drugs on the table. He was blaming us and both Crabblesnitch and Johnson were planning on expelling us all. But then, Charles risked his neck to save us all. This was madness. We didn't have anything to do with the drugs. Charles didn't have to do what he did because we were all innocent. This has to be the work of Gary. It had to be. 9 Hours Later; 7:30 PM I was discussing with Michael in the common room. Greg was with us as well, but I tried not to pay any attention to him. "I can't believe what happened to Charles", Greg stated. "Dammit Johnson and dammit Gary", Michael said outloud. "You believe that Gary is responsible?" Greg asked him. I turned to Greg and said aggressively, "DUH, asshole. Gary has been fucking with us ever since you helped him bust out of the asylum for that stupid mob boss. He made his crew come after us and now since he's back on campus, he's trying to get rid of us". "So what do we do?" Michael asked before Greg could insult me back, trying to keep the peace between us. "That cop I met with before leaving for Cottonmouth said he has some info about Gary and that he's been following their activity for quite a while since transfering here. He may be useful to use. Let him and me deal with finding out about his activities", I suggested. "What info does he has?" Michael asked me. "Apparently, the crew has been attacking Hopkins, so I'm thinking that Gary is trying to get his revenge and maybe to also try and take back what was not rightfully his: the school", I told him. "And he's doing that by drugs and expelling us?" Greg asked. "He has to. We're like a thorn in his side. But his main concern is Hopkins. We can easily be expelled by being framed, but Hopkins is like the big hero around here. The only reason Johnson never moved on Hopkins is because of his status. He helped saved the school on three occasions. The last two times dealing with that Jerry Mendez". "Jerry works for Gary", Michael pointed out. "Since Mendez did a poor job the last two times, Gary now wants to do the deed himself", I pointed out. "To get rid of Hopkins", Michael said. "I believe the next several months here are going to be alot more crazy. Plus, I believe Gary has a new ally", I told them. "Who?" Greg asked. "Some guy who came here the day before Gary came back. Some guy from that town down in Florida that Bullworth seems to hate, Verlina. Some guy named Clayton Vercetti, related to kingpin Tommy of Vice City in 1986. I saw them both together the other day". "Your evil twin has come to Bullworth. We should we do?" Michael joked. "You guys do nothing. Me and that Kemp guy will figure out what Gary is doing. We just gotta try and counter their attacks on us somehow", I told them. "I don't even know who you're talking about", Greg replied. "And you'll never will", I spat out at him. All three of us went our separate ways after that meeting. I went into my dorm room and then just laid down on my bed. I took back out the photo of the family and just kept starring at it. "It's going to be a long break", I told myself. Category:Blog posts